Calliope
'''Calliope' is a mysterious primal who also doubles as a playwright and lyricist. A member of the Troupe who comes and goes as she pleases, a habit she applies to the Grandcypher as well. However, she refuses to participate in combat against anything that isn't monsters for reasons she keeps to herself. For all that she attempts to keep up an aloof facade, Calliope is a bit of a mess in her personal life. She prefers the chance to write and think about her words, rather than acting on impulse. Official Profile Age: Unknown (Says 24 when asked) Height: 5'0 / 152 cm Race: Primal Hobbies: Creative writing, Drink Experimentation, Fencing Likes: Tea, Knocking people flat on their ass, Helping artists overcome their blocks Dislikes: Mars drinking coffee, 'Heroes', Insects and Spiders, Height Jokes A mysterious primal who adamantly maintains a youthful appearance, despite protesting when people mistake her for a teenager or child. Originally a part of the Troupe, she's also quickly attached herself to the crew of the Grandcypher but she comes and goes as she pleases. She seems to be a primal connected to the arts...but what precisely remains to be seen. Background Calliope is the primal of 'Ideas', a primal originating from the era of the Astral war. Originally created to make sure that tacticians would not suffer any mental blocks, she was kept at the side of the highest ranking Astrals and tacticians. However, the sight of the devastated battlefields turned her off combat for centuries and she turned to the arts to heal. She made it a personal thing to give her blessing and spark ideas only to those in the arts, rather than those involved in the art of war. Her ability makes sure the minds of those who receive her power or blessing never stay empty. Nothing to say about whether or not the ideas will be good or not but hey, at least their mind will keep working. And her power merely plants the seeds for full blown plans or works to build from. Created by an Astral General to make sure that his tacticians didn't run dry of innovative tactics. Her trust rested only in the hands of her creator, who despite it all, raised her like a daughter. When he died towards the end of the war, she ended up running away and disappearing, no longer having anything keeping her tied to the war, hiding her true name in stories and myths. Originally, the name she was given upon creation was Robin and old texts will cite her as participating in many strategies because her power fueled war council after war council. Wanting to leave the name behind her, she injects ideas into the minds of writers, spawning what would become the 'Fire Emblem' set of stories. She went into hibernation to hide her power before awakening in a more peaceful sky, decades later. She began to explore this new sky, drawn to the music and art and plays of the skydwellers she saw glimpses of. Eventually, Calliope would meet the Troupe and then the crew of the Grandcypher. Fate Episodes Length Alert!|Warning Calliope/Passionate Playwright|Intro Wings of a Robin Spoiler Warning!|Warning Event/Wings of a Robin Summary|Chapter Summaries Infested War Spoiler Warning!|Warning Event/Infested War Chapter Summaries|Chapter Summaries Playable Character Calliope/Playable Character Gameplay|Gameplay Calliope/Voice Lines|Initial Voice Lines Raid Information Calliope/Raid Gameplay|Gameplay Calliope/Raid Dialogue|Dialogue Calliope/Raid Banter|Character Banter Trivia * Has stupid high alcohol tolerance. * Plays the piano. * Picked up the sword to have a way to defend herself without using magic. * Has learned how to pick up on whether or not someone is taking care of themselves because ''someone ''has to do it. * Calliope comes and goes from the Troupe and the Grandcypher...but they feel more like home than anywhere else has since her creator passed during the war. * Horribly awkward but certain of herself in a fight. (Her raid fight lines were mostly practiced in a mirror before she went and spoke to the captain and Lyria to challenge them.) * Helps out at Raguda often. (And also calls Ladvia, Mama Ladiva) Category:Calliope